I love onsen
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sebuah sekuel dari "Onsen" One Shoot untuk pecinta SasuHina Lover... RnR... Lemon Here... Ingat ya, sebelum baca ini baca yang Onsen dulu ya, biar tahu pertamanya.. :)


**I Love Onsen**

**Dislaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gendre : Romance**

**Rate : T/M? *Tergantung Readers...**

***Sekuel ni terus di tanyain ma Cheni Neechan kapan updatednya di WA, hehehe gomen neechan q lg sbuk, kerjaan di kantor jg numpuk jadi belum sempet... bagi reader yang pengen sekuel dari "Onsen" ini lah sekuelnya.**

**Gomen klu kata-katanya agak kaku atau lemonnya kurang menarik, karena lama gak ngetik fic rate M. Ni jg fic ku menjelang kehiatusanku.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

Semenjak pernyataan yang di nyatakan oleh Sasuke didepan Neji waktu itu kalau Hinata adalah Calon Istrinya membuat Sasuke nekat berbuat "macam-macam" dengan Hinata di Onsen. Tapi, berkat Sister Complex yang di idap Neji membuatnya over-over Protektif terhadap Hinata agar dirinya tidak "dipatuk" oleh si ayam mesum, Sasuke.

Setelah merasa liburannya berakhir dengan berat hati Sasuke kembali kekehidupannya yang lama dan meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Kepulangan Sasuke di sambut meriah oleh Neji, tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum sepanjang hari yang dapat membuat Hinata yang melihatnya merasa aneh terhadap kakak sepupunya.

Namun kegembiraan Neji tidak berlangsung lama, selang tiga hari setelah kepulangan Sasuke ternyata Sasuke kembali datang ke Onsen dan kali ini dia tidak lah sendirian melainkan ia datang bersama keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya dengan niatan ingin melamar Hinata.

Sungguh, dunia Neji rasanya ingin runtuh saat itu juga. Dia berharap kalau adik sepupunya itu tidak mendapatkan laki-laki mesum (menurut Neji) seperti Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau ternyata ibu Sasuke juga langsung menyukai calon menantunya itu dalam sekali lihat, ia merasa kalau Hinata pantas menjadi menantu di keluarga Uchiha. Hah, sungguh masa yang ironi bagi dunia Neji.

Lamaran pun langsung diterima oleh Hyuuga Hiashi selaku ayah Hinata. Bukannya Hiashi itu matre tapi apa sih yang di tolak kalau putrimu di lamar oleh seorang eksekutif muda, tampan, dan kaya dan pasti masa depan putrimu akan terjamin Hiashi akan menolaknya? Lebih baik dipikir dua kali deh.

Dan entah Sasuke yang kebelet nikah atau Mikoto yang pengen cepet-cepet supaya Hinata jadi menantunya, pernikahan mereka akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Sebuah rencana pernikahan yang sangat kilat, saat Hiashi bertanya apa dua minggu tidak terlalu cepat? Namun, Fugaku (selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha) menjawab dengan santai," Semua bisa di lakukan karena kami adalah Uchiha."

Sebuah kenarsisan dari Uchiha Fugaku yang patut di acungi dua jempol dari semua orang.

Pesta pernikahan telah digelar sesuai rencana semula, seluruh keluarga terpandang di undang oleh Fugaku. Mulai dari kerabat, rekan bisnis, artis-artis bahkan pejabat-pejabat penting di Jepang turut di undang oleh Fugaku.

Kedua mempelai kita nampak amat sangat sibuk dan kewalahan dalam hal menjabat tangan dengan para undangan tamu yang mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru bagi mereka yang pengantin baru.

Pukul satu pagi pesta baru usai, meninggalkan tempat pesta yang akan dibersihkan besok. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua mempelai kita? Mari kita tengok.

Sasuke dan Hinata tampak duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mereka tampak bersantai sejenak setelah pesta pernikahan mereka telah usai. Hingga, Itachi datang dan mengusir mereka dari sofa.

"Hei kalian pengantin baru, bukannya ke kamar malah disini," Itachi datang dengan membawa jus di tangannya dan duduk di sofa dekat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Itachi dengan pandangan datar dan bosan," urusai baka Aniki."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melaksanakan malam pertama kalian?" kini seringai tengah keluar dari bibir Itachi, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari Kakak iparnya seperti itu membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Tak lama berselang seringai keluar dari bibir Sasuke, rupanya ia juga tengah memikirkan ucapan dari kakaknya, Sasuke menengok ke Istrinya dan memandanginya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas lagi. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Suaminya merasa malu, amat sangan malu.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa dan menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style, "KYAAAAAA." Hinata berteriak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun turunkan a-aku," Hinata meminta pada Sasuke agar menurunkannya, ia merasa kikuk di gendong oleh Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini di depan Itachi.\

"Kenapa hime? Ayo kita kekamar, melaksanakan kewajiban membuat penerus Uchiha," tanpa berpamitan pada Itachi, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamar pengantin mereka. Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya," setidaknya pamitlah padaku jika kau pergi, karena aku masih disini."

*Saatnya rate m, bagi yang masih di bawah umur segeralah keluar dari area ini, karena saya tidak mau di persalahkan atas tercemarnya anak yang masih polos karena fic ini*

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke segera menjatuhkan Hinata dengan lembut di atas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Hinata menjadi gugup saat melihat Sasuke yang menindihnya seperti ini," Sa-sa-sa-sasuke, le-lebih baik ki-kita ma-mandi dulu," Hinata mencoba menggeliat di bawah tindihan Sasuke agar ia terlepas dari tindahan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bau Hime," seringai mesum kini nampak jelas terlihat di wajah Sasuke yang membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi aku ba-bau," Ucap Hinata yang mencoba mencari alasan agar dapat terlepas dari "jeratan maut" sang suami. Bukannya dia tidak mau menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri tapi dia hanya belum siap, dia juga memikirkan tentangnya yang belum mandi, pasti tubuhnya bau. Apa kata papa Hiashi saat suaminya menyentuhnya ternyata tubuhnya bau tak sedap?

Menanggapi perkataan dari Hinata, Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya menuju ke leher Hinata dan mengendus-endus disana," kau tidak bau, masih harum." Saat kepala Sasuke masih di leher Hinata, Sasuke menggigit kecil leher Hinata yang membuat Hinata sedikit menjerit kesakitan gigitan kecil yang di buat Sasuke telah meninggalkan sebuah kissmark disana, setelah puas meninggalkan sebuah kissmark disana, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dibawahnya.

"Satu kissmark saja telah cukup membuat semua orang tahu kalau kau **milikku**."

"Ta-ta-ta-..." omongan Hinata terputus karena Sasuke langsung mencium bibirnya, menekan lembut bibir Hinata, isyarat jika ia meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulut Hinata.

Hinata yang mengerti isyarat itu tanpa ragu membuka bibirnya, tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata. Lidah Sasuke menjelajahi setiap inci dalam mulut Hinata yang membuat Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke mengajak lidahnya bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan ciumannya maka Sasuke segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke melihat istrinya yang sedang menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ciuman tadi, Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Hinata," apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hime?" Hinata melihat Sasuke bingung," apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehingga kau membuatku selalu lepas kontrol?"

Setelah ucapannya itu, dengan cekatan Sasuke melepaskan gaun pengantin yang melekat di tubuh Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar bisa merasakan libidonya melonjak tajam, dengan hanya melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di bawah tindihannya.

Saat gaun pengantin terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan nafasnya sejenak. Kini, ia dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang topless yang hanya terbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda.

"Tidak ada Bra, huh?" kembali seringai keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat ia melihat dada besar Hinata tidak terhalang oleh bra.

BLUSHHHHH

"Kenapa hime? Jangan malu aku kan suamimu, jadi... kenapa kau tidak pakai bra?"

"Ka-ka-karena kaasan yang su-suruh, d-dan juga di-didalam gaun su-su-sudah ada branya.."

"Hem, jadi aku boleh "memakannya" sekarang kan? Itadakimasu."

"E-... engggghhhhhh..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti dan di gantikan oleh desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke memasukkan payudara kiri Hinata kedalam mulutnya dengan rakus, seperti bayi besar yang sedang menyusu. Sedangkan, payudara sebelah kanan Hinata tidak menganggur seperti itu saja. Melainkan tangan Sasuke lah yang bermain di sana.

"Eeeenggghh"

"Su-su..aaaahhhh," desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Hinata yang malah akan membuat Sasuke semakin giat "bermain" di payudara Hinata. Setelah puas dengan payudara kiri, kini giliran payudara Hinata yang sebelah kanan yang akan dihisap oleh Sasuke.

Sungguh, Hinata yang baru pertama kali mengalami seperti ini benar-benar merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan. Sakit saat pertama kali Sasuke menghisap payudaranya namun setelahnya ia merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mendorong payudara keatas agar dapat dihisap kuat oleh Sasuke.

Puas dengan kedua payudara Hinata, mulut Sasuke turun ke perut Hinata dan menghujani perut ramping itu dengan ciuman-ciuman panas yang membuat Hinata terkikik geli karena ciuman yang di berikan Sasuke pada perutnya.

Kini tibalah saat Sasuke tengah menanti-nanti menu utama dalam malam pertamanya, yaitu bagian selakang istrinya, yang menurut seluruh laki-laki adalah "surga" bagi mereka.

Tapi, eits, tunggu dulu Sasuke kan belum buka baju, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan saat mengetahui kebodohannya itu. Hinata yang melihat suaminya menepuk jidatnya menjadi keheranan," Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku lupa belum buka baju, gimana "adik" ku bisa masuk ke punyamu kalau dia belum aku keluarkan."

Tanpa babibu Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka baju nya hingga tidak ada sehelai pakaian lagi yang berada di tubuhnya. Hinata yang sudah pernah melihat tubuh Sasuke waktu di Onsen, yah meskipun dalam hitungan tetap saja membuat wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kenapa malu? Kan sudah pernah lihat." Goda Sasuke pada Hinata, Hari ini Sasuke suka sekali menggoda Hinata.

"Ja-jangan me-menggodaku.." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, Sasuke yang melihat istrinya malu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke lalu, memegang dagu istrinya dan menghadapkan wajah istrinya ke dirinya.

"Jangan malu hime, tubuhku ini adalah milikmu," entah tersihir atau apa, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke lantas tersenyum, ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata dan beralih ke bagian kewanitaan Hinata yang masih tertutupi celana dalam," Boleh aku membuka hadiahnya?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke mulai membuka celana dalamnya dan mebuang celana dalam berwarna hitam itu sembarangan. Dibukanya kedua paha Hinata agar terbuka lebar, mendekatkan mukanya di kewanitaan Hinata, senyuman merekah di bibir Sasuke," Itadakimasu.."

Sasuke mulai menginvasi kemaluan Hinata menggunakan lidahnya," Ahhh, aahhhh.. Suke..." Hinata makin mendesah hebat saat Sasuke dengan ahli memainkan lidahnya di dalam kemaluan Hinata. Lidah Sasuke tengah mencari-cari benjolan kecil milik Hinata di dalam kemaluannya, lidahnya terus bergerak liar demi menemukan "benjolan kecil" milik Hinata.

Hingga pencariannya membuahkan hasil, kini lidah Sasuke tengah menemukannya, Lidah Sasuke menjilati titik klirotisnya Hinata yang sensitiv yang membuat Hinata benar-benar mendesah hebat, "mmhhmmm, Suuu~~kkeeee~~... ahhhh."

"Ohh! aaahhhhh..." Hinata mendesah keras saat merasakan Sasuke tengah menghisap titik klirotisnya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sebentar lagi akan klimaks, Sasuke langsung melepaskan lidahnya dari kemaluan Hinata. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan Hinata klimaks terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya dalam kewanitaan Hinata. Gadis itu menjerit perih, ia merasakan benda asing masuk kedalam dirinya. Kalau lidahkan kenyal, tapi jari? Nanti Hinata hanya pasrah di bawah kendali Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih membuka lebar kedua paha Hinata bahkan kedua kakinya melebar saat Sasuke memasukan kedua jari selanjutnya secara bersamaan dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang naik secara konstan.

"Ahhhhh...Suke..." desah Hinata nikmat sambil menatap pemuda Uchiha itu yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata mencapai klimaks terlebih dahulu, ia langsung melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang kewanitaan Hinata.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..." nafas Hinata semakin memburu, sudah dua kali ia tidak di biarkan klimaks oleh suaminya, yang membuat Hinata kelelahan adalah ini, saat ia tengah bersiap untuk klimaks malah tidak jadi karena suaminya sendiri.

"Sudahkah kau klimaks Hime?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya saat melihat wajah kuyu istrinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Baiklah, kita ke menu utama," Sasuke mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah tegak di pintu utama lubang Hinata.

"Kalau sakit kau boleh gigit dan cakar aku ya," Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Ujung penis Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang Hinata sedikit demi sedikit.

"Uhhhhh..." Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat sakit di kewanitaannya, serasa dirimu terbelah menjadi dua. Sasuke terus memasukkan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit dan secara perlahan, hingga di tengah dia merasakan kalau ada penghalang yang menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Hime kalau kau sakit ingat ya, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, ia juga tengah mengalungkan kedua tangan Hinata ke lehernya.

"Aku mulai," Sasuke menarik penisnya sedikit, dari selaput dara Hinata dan kemudian Sasuke mendorong penisnya menembus penghalang itu.

"AKKKHHH...MMMMMMM," Hinata segera menggigit bahu Sasuke dan mencakari punggung Sasuke saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kewanitaannya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan punggung dan bahunya yang di gigit dan di cakar oleh Hinata, baginya sakit dirinya tidak sebanding pada sakit Hinata saat ini, dia melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari kemaluannya Hinata, tanda ia berhasil menembus penghalang itu.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata terbiasa dengan miliknya, ia terdiam sampai Hinata benar-benar terbiasa hingga suara Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka," bergeraklah Suke." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke mulai bergerak dengan irama teratur, kecepatan pelan dimana mampu membuat Hinata mendesah nikmat.

"Luar Biasa dapat berada di dalammu, Hime."

Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke tanda ia tengah malu atas ucapan vulgar, menurutnya," itu.. te-terlalu vu-vulgar Suke.."

Sasuke tertawa pelan menanggapi istrinya, sebenarnya Sasuke juga mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menambah kecepatannya, namun pemikiran egois itu ia buang jauh-jauh mengingat ia amat sangat memperioritaskan kenyaman istrinya di mandikan keegoisan nafsunya.

"Apa kau ingin di tempo ini terus?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, ingat ia tetap menomor satukan kenyaman diri Hinata, kalaupun Hinata inginnya di tempi seperti ini saja bagi Sasuke sudah cukup asal Hinata nyaman.

"Um... Su-suke.."

"Yah?"

"Bi-bi-bisakah..." Hinata nampak ragu-ragu dengan ucapanya.

"Kenapa Hime?"

"Bi-bi-bisakah, le-lebih cepat?" Sasuke menghentikan iramanya sejenak, ia menatap Hinata yang menatapnya malu-malu.

Sasuke menggeram," sDamn!.. kau yang inginkan ya.. cukup!, aku tidak akan menahan diri," setelah peringatan itu tercetus dari Sasuke, laki-laki itu segera bergerak sesuai keinginan Hinata. Kini, hanya suara erangan dan desahan-desahan yang memenuhi kesunyian kamar pengantin itu.

Sasuke sesekali mengerang, saat ia juga merasakan nikmat, saat penisnya terasa dipijat lembut oleh vagina Hinata.

"Sa-sa-sasuke... a-a-aku..."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya," sebentar lagi.."

Sasuke lebih menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang Hinata agar mereka berdua segera mencapai kepuasan. Otot-otot bagian bawah Hinata mulai berkontraksi karena mencapai orgasme memberikan Sasuke suatu pemicu yang membuatnya ikut bergabung bersama-sama dengan Hinata mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sasuke benar-benar merasa nikmat luar biasa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Hinata dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata, ia memeluk Hinata dari Samping, ia juga menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Peluh pun tengah memenuhi tubuh mereka. Namun mereka tidak peduli, kini mereka ingin tidur setelah kegiatan melelahkan tadi.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dan mencium lembut bibirnya, " Aku mencintaimu, Hime."

"A-aku juga me-mencintaimu, Sa-sasuke-kun," Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Kedua anak manusia itu pun tertidur berdampingan. Tidur dalam kedamaian dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan dari kehangatan satu sama lain. Pemikiran mereka hanya sederhana, semoga pernikahan mereka dapat terjalin hingga mau memisahkan mereka.

**OWARI**

**A/N : Yosh, gimana lemonnya? Gak menarikkan? Aku tahu... sebenarnya fic ini udah lama nganggur di lappy tapi baru kali ini aku buka lagi. Buat Cheni nee... nih aku udah updated ya. Jadi gak punya utang ma neechan loh...**

**Oh ya aku mau promosi ni, Bagi readers yang punya whatsapp dan pecinta SasuHina Lover gabung yuk di Grup whatsapp SasuHina, add aja no ku 082140212021... Yuk gabung disana, author yang punya whatsapp juga boleh gabung juga kok.. **

**Oh ya sekian dari saya untuk saat ini, aku tunggu ya reviewnya dari readers...**

***psst, fic ini gak aku cek ulang jadi maaf ya kalau ada typonya..***

**MOHON DI REVIEW**


End file.
